judge_dreddfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sisters of Death
'''The Sisters of Death '''were a pair of undead priestesses hailing from Deadworld. They were responsible for the creation of the Dark Judges and were responsible for several attack on Mega-CIty One, most famously during the Necropolis. The sisters are Phobia and Nausea, later strips have also introduced their cousins Dementia, Ephemera and Pustula. History Phobia and Nausea were originally two young insane girls with a twisted fascination with death from the Deadworld. They were discovered by Judge Death (Judge Sydney at the time) hiding out in a cave after having killed a countless number of people. Judge Death made love to the two sisters before later having them perform a dark ritual upon him, turning him into the undead and unkillable superfiend he is today. They did the same to Fire, Fear and Mortis a few weeks later and presumably the same to themselves. The Sisters later play a major part in the events of Necropolis. They posses a young woman named Xena who was infatuated with Judge Death and get her to kill her husband, allowing the sisters to gain access to the city from their world. They then haunt Kraken (Who was acting as a stand in for Dredd after the original took the Long Walk), slowly twisting his memories of the Judda before gaining full control over him. Kraken is forced into kidnapping a Psi Judge named Kit Agee and use her as a vessel to link the bridge between their worlds, and kill Xena after she outlive her usefulness. They then get Kraken to locate and release the Dark Judges after they had been swung into a limbo in time by Anderson just five years before. The Sisters use their powers to corrupt most of the City's Judges and black out the sky. As the Dark Judges go about bringing death to the citizens of the City by the thousands each day the Sisters mock and taunt those still alive, giving daily reports on the proceedings. The Sisters also attempt to hunt down Dredd after he had taken the Long Walk, they scour the Cursed Earth in search of him and wiping out any they came across along the way. Eventually they confront Dredd and his young guide Yassa Povey, there is a battle between the two sides, during witch Nausea blinds Yassa. Eventually they are defeated and Dredd goes towards the City to fight the Dark Judges. After Dredd and Anderson finally make it back into the city they find the location of Agee and decide that the only way to stop the Sisters was to destroy their bridge, and so Anderson and Dredd hijack a Pat-Wagon alongside several cadets and blow up the Dunc Renaldo Block where she was held. At the moment of her death the Sisters are sucked back down through to Deadworld, trapping them. They return years later alongside thier cousins and using a slowly dying man as their gateway between their worlds. The cousions begin to spread various curses and diseases across the City. Anderson travels to Darkworld where she confronts them. She calls Judge Shakta to assist her against them. With the two Psi-Judges powers combined they halt the Sisters attack long enough to destroy the bridge and trap them in Deadworld a second time. The Sisters later raise Judge Death from the depths of Hell after he had been thrown down there several years prior by the ghost of a farmer named Hocus Ritter. They then latch onto Judge Logan who was in recovery ever since Judge Mortis took off his arm during Chaos Day. Anderson mistakenly believes that the Sisters were planning to use Logan like they used Kit Agee so many years previous, this however turns out to be a simple ruse to lure Anderson and Dredd to the Dark Judges with the Sisters freeing Logan when the bait had been picked. Judge Dredd and Judge Anderson manage to save several survivors, trap Judge Fear, and maroon the other three Dark Judges in space. A few years later, when they are discovered by a passing spaceship, they possess the crew and lay waste to Mega-City One's colony on the moon Dominion. The Sisters are shown maintaining regular psychic contact with Judge Death, beckoning him to return to Earth and destroy it. Members *Phobia: The older of the sisters, Phobia has a elongated face with sharp teeth and long messy hair. She has shrunken head earrings and a large scorpion sholderpad with snakes, spiders and worms making up most of her other costume features. *Nausea: A decaying human corpse with short scruffy hair with various human body parts around her uniform. *Dementia: Dementia is one of the "cousins" to the Sisters, she resembles a voluptuous young woman with lengthy black hair and bats covering her breasts and genitalia. *Ephemera: Another of the Sisters cousins, Ephemera is a ghostly figure that resembles an incredibly frail young woman with white skin and hair longer than her body. *Pustula: An obese troll like thing, her skin is blistered and covered in boils, she wears a red cape that covers most of her body. Gallery 1418237119251 (2).jpg|Nausea 1418237119251 (3).jpg|Phobia 1418237892653 (5).jpg|Dementia 1418238022619 (4).jpg|Ephemera 1418238022619 (2).jpg|Pustula Category:Dark Judges Category:Undead Category:Groups Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Psychics